


Nie jestem twoim bratem

by Deemene



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Krótkie bardzo, M/M, One-Shot, Thorki - Freeform, shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wciąż nazywa Lokiego swoim bratem, ale jemu coraz bardziej się to nie podoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie jestem twoim bratem

**Author's Note:**

> Za cholerę nie mam pojęcia, co tu się odwaliło, ale męczyło mnie to tak długo, aż się napisało.
> 
> Wytykać błędy i komentować. Proszę.
> 
> Opublikowane również na Wattpad.

Thor zawsze nazywał go bratem. Nie używał żadnych przezwisk, którymi tak chętnie posługiwali się jego przyjaciele. Rzadko też zwracał się do Lokiego imieniem, bo ponad tym wszystkim, wysoko w górze widniało to jedno, przeklęte słowo, szybko znienawidzone przez Psotnika. Niezniszczalny wyraz, który nie stracił na mocy nawet wtedy, gdy poznali już prawdę, kiedy okazało się, że Loki nie był bratem, a tylko Lokim. Lokim Laufeysonem, nie Odinsonem. Tym niegodnym, tym kłamliwym, tym złym. Ale mimo wszystko Thor dalej uparcie nazywał go bratem. I żadne słowa zaprzeczenia, rzucane ciągle przez Lokiego, żadne "nie jestem twoim bratem" - tak często wykrzykiwane podczas ich spotkań - nie docierało do Gromowładnego. Odbijało się od niego jak od ściany i sprawiało jedynie, że sam Thor trochę smutniał, ale nadal uznawał go jako członka rodziny. Żaden cios, żadne oszustwo, żadna zdrada ze strony Boga Kłamstw nie mogły sprawić, żeby Thor przestał nazywać Lokiego bratem, ponieważ on zawsze _widział w nim_ swojego brata.

I mimo że Laufeyson starał się sprawić, aby Thor przestał tak na niego mówić, przestał uważać go za członka swojej rodziny, próbować nawrócić i patrzeć na niego swoim błagalnym wzrokiem, w którym zawsze widniało to przeklęte słowo, nie udawało mu się. Był wściekły, kiedy Thor wołał "bracie!", a wołał to za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali, więc mogło wyglądać, jakby Loki nienawidził blondyna. A było to kłamstwem. Zielonooki nie mógł go znienawidzić, nieważne jak bardzo tego pragnął. Unikał Thora, walczył z nim kilka razy, obsypywał różnymi obelgami, udawał kogoś, kim nie był i kłamał, ciągle kłamał... ale go _nie nienawidził_. Nosił swoje maski i udawał, robił to non stop, ponieważ... Cóż. Dlatego że był dla blondyna _tylko_ bratem. A to tak bardzo bolało, rozrywało go od środka i, cholera, _musiał_ coś z tym zrobić.

Ale _nie zrobił_.

Nie poczynił nic w stronę tego, aby poskromić rozdzierające uczucie, które zdawało się zmywać z jego oblicza te wszystkie maski i kłamstwa, przez co nie potrafił opanować się przy kolejnym spotkaniu z Thorem.

\- Ukochany bracie! - krzyknął Gromowładny, gdy Loki planował przeteleportować się jak najdalej od niego, już po całym zajściu.

Jednak użycie przez blondyna w jednym zdaniu słów "ukochany" i "bracie" wzburzyło Psotnika. Rozbiło tę część, która odpowiadała za utrzymywanie niechcianych emocji w środku. Nagle jego złość, irytacja, smutek i żal stały się aż nazbyt widoczne. Tak bardzo, że nawet zdezorientowany w tamtym momencie Thor mógł je ujrzeć. Choć zastanawiał się, dlaczego je widzi. Przecież Kłamca był doskonałym aktorem, a Gromowładny dobrze o tym wiedział.

Loki skrzywił twarz w pełnym bezradności geście, po czym ruszył mocnym krokiem w stronę zesztywniałego z szoku Odinsona. Zacisnął palce na ramionach blondyna, przysunął się do niego, stanął na palcach i... _pocałował go_. Mocno, stanowczo, nie brutalnie, ale też nie delikatnie. W pocałunku czuć było te wszystkie negatywne i pozytywne uczucia, które targały Kłamcą, lecz przeważała tam _miłość_. Najboleśniejsza z nich wszystkich. Prawdziwa, brutalna, nie do zaakceptowania i - według bruneta - zdecydowanie _jednostronna_.

\- Nie jestem twoim bratem - powiedział gorzko Loki, odsuwając się od Thora.

Od razu zaczął żałować, że zrobił coś tak lekkomyślnego i dał się ponieść emocjom. Nagle zrobiło mu się wstyd i chciał natychmiast zniknąć, zwłaszcza, że poczuł zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy, a on już tak dawno _nie płakał_ i byłoby to bardziej niż upokarzające, gdyby zaczął w czyjejś obecności.

Jednak wtedy przez twarz Gromowładnego przeszło zrozumienie, zastępując szok i... _och_. Oświecony Thor to raczej rzadki widok. Więc Loki czekał, zaciekawiony, bo to było naprawdę dziwne.

Stało się jeszcze dziwniejsze, gdy blondyn uśmiechnął się czule, dotykając dłonią jego twarzy, porywając go do siebie i pochylając się... i _całując_. Tak wolno, delikatnie, cudownie, a Loki w tym momencie rozpływał się w ramionach, które go objęły i rozkoszował tym, spychając zdziwienie na bok, bo "bracie" jakimś cudem zniknęło i, cholera, _nie mógł_ pragnąć już niczego więcej.

Może oprócz Thora.

 


End file.
